Valentine's Day
by DreamClouds2726
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in the Sheffield house and everyone learns why CC doesn't like Fran. I suck at summaries.


** Just a cute little story I couldn't get out of my head. ****This is my first fanfiction of any sort, so please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this show, but if I did, it would still be running. **

"Maxwell," CC said in a sultry voice. "Happy Valentine's day." She handed him a small basket and perched herself where Fran would usually sit.

"Uh, yes, happy Valentine's day, CC." Max said without looking up from his work. "Just set it down somewhere."

CC rolled her eyes and leaned in a little, setting the basket on the script he was reading through. "But, Maxwell, it's Valentine's day. We shouldn't be working. We ought to go out. Have a small dinner." She said trying to convince him. He wasn't very smart, but she had to do it no matter the morals. She made a promise and she had to stick to it.

"We can't CC." He said as he handed her the basket. "We have too much work to do, what with this new show and all. It is only a week away, after all."

CC sighed and stood up. "I don't know why we can't just go out for a little while. It would only be a couple of hours." No sooner than she sat down on the settee, Fran came in and took her place on the desk where CC had been.

"Max," Fran practically cooed. "Happy Valentine's day, sweety." CC just rolled her eyes.

"Happy Valentine's day, dear." Max said and kissed her.

"Honey, why are ya workin'? It's Valentine's day. We oughta go out." Fran said, much like CC had just minutes earlier.

CC glared at Fran. "Nanny Fine, we have far too much work for such silly things like a little dinner."

"Actually, a dinner sounds just lovely." Max said taking his glasses off.

CC just stared at them. "But you said we couldn't go out, because the play was next week." She finally managed to say.

"Oh, I don't think just a couple of hours would hurt." Max said still looking Fran.

CC couldn't believe what was going on in front of her eyes. "But...Maxwell, the show..."

"It can wait a little while, CC." Max said." Fran, darling, why don't you go get ready, and I'll get finished up in here?"

"Okay, honey," Fran hopped up and gave Max a small kiss and left.

CC just glared at Max as he grinned childishly at the door Fran had just exited through. Finally, he remembered his business partner across the room. "What?" he said sheepishly.

"Maxwell, you just told me we couldn't go out because of the play, and now that you and Nanny Fine are going out, the show doesn't matter."

"I know, CC, and I'm sorry, but...Why am I explaining myself to you?" Max said a little angrily.

"Oh, please tell me, how does she matter more?" CC said.

Just then, Fran walked back in. "Excuse me, I matta more because I am his wife and you are the business partner who needs to stop throwin' herself at my husband."

"No you don't and no you aren't!" CC nearly yelled.

"Excuse me, CC, but no matter what you have going on in your head, Fran is my wife. You and I aren't and never will be a couple. I don't like you like that." Max exclaimed. CC could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"I don't know why ya do what ya do, but it needs ta stop." Fran said. "Why can't ya just admit that I'm his wife, and that he loves me?"

"Because you aren't Sara!" CC screamed with tears starting to fall and fled the room, just to run right into Niles.

"Shh, CC, it's alright. It'll be alright." Niles just hugged her as she finally let the tears she had stored up for years fall.

"Why did she have to die, Niles? Why?" CC cried into his shoulder as the other two stood shocked nearby.

"I don't know, Love, I just don't know," Niles said and kissed the top of her head. She continued to cry into his shoulder until her sobs gradually slowed and she just wanted him to hold her. The others just stood there helpless.

"Thank you, Niles." CC said wiping her now tear-stained face with her sleeve.

"It's alright, CC. We all need a chance to let things out sometimes." Niles said giving her one last small hug and letting go. She smiled at him and walked to the front door.

"Maxwell, I need to take these contracts to the theatre if that's alright with you. I'll be back before dinner to help you. Besides, I don't think there is that much else anyway." She said without really looking anywhere but the door.

"Very well, CC. Take your time if you want," Max said with a sad smile.

"Thank you," she said as she was shutting the door. Niles just watched her leave with a sad look on his face. She hadn't gotten very far before he decided that she was in no condition to drive.

"Sir, Madam, if it's all the same with you, I think I should accompany Miss Babcock," Niles said heading toward the door.

"Yes, Niles. That would be a good idea. Thank you," Maxwell said as Niles put his coat on. "Be careful." Niles left quickly to catch up with CC.

"Oy," Fran said sadly. "I feel really bad now."

"It's alright, Fran," Max said, rubbing her back. "They need each other, right now. Everything will be alright."

"What do ya mean? I thought they hated each other," Fran said, only slightly shocked at what he said considering she heard Niles call CC "Love".

"No," he began. "They only act like that in public or when they know others are around. Otherwise they're nearly inseparable. I would say they are the best of friends, but, honestly, I think they're a little more than simply friends."

"Really?" Fran said not fully believing him.

"Oh, yes. But they wouldn't admit it to anyone but each other. And don't you go getting involved in any way with their relationship, either," Max warned.

" I won't get involved, I promise. I think they'd make a great couple, but they need to figure it out first." Fran replied.

"Good, because they need each other." Max said.

"Okay, you've said that twice now, what's wrong?" Fran pressed on but not in her usual yenta-like way, but more concerned about her friends.

"What?" Max soon found his mistake. "Oh, uh, well it's just," he sighed and sat down on the couch. "When Sara passed away, everyone took it as a shock. She was hit head on by a drunk driver and was rushed to the hospital. We all got there as fast as we could and while I was talking with the doctors, Niles and CC were watching the children and both knew, or at least thought, they had to be strong for the children. They just sat there for hours while Sara was in surgery, holding strong, and when the doctor came in to tell us we could go in for our final goodbyes, they just sat there holding the children with the gravest of looks on their faces. Both were the best of friends with Sara, but neither went in. They stayed with the children the entire time. The weeks to follow were mostly the same. I was a complete and total wreck, and I owe my life to Niles and CC. They made sure the children were tended to perfectly well. Niles kept the house in top shape and CC kept everything having to do with work going smoothly. But neither really showed much emotion. Finally, they snapped me out of it and everything went back to normal, relatively speaking. Eventually, it got to CC and so she went to Niles' room to talk to him and they've just met whenever they can to simply talk and let everything out.

Fran simply listened and occasionally nodded as she learned more about her friends. This was a whole new side of them both. "Oh, I feel so bad. I didn't know that's why she doesn't like me. I shoulda been nicer to her."

* * *

"Are you all right, now?" Niles and CC sat on a park bench eating a couple of hotdogs.

"Yeah, I guess. I just keep thinking." CC said.

"May I ask what?" Niles asked cautiously.

"Just everything. What life would be like if Sara hadn't been in that car right then. If I had gone with her like I was supposed to. What Fran's gonna say next time I see her. If I can get a word in when she starts talking." CC and Niles laughed and got up to start walking again.

"I'm sure it won't be too bad. She may even avoid you as much as possible." Niles kidded.

"I don't really hate her. It's just, she is supposed to be the nanny, but she acts like she's trying to take Sara's place. I promised Sara I would take care of Max and the kids, but...she's ruining it all." CC shrugged.

"I understand your promise, but if I may speak freely, how does hitting on Max and threatening to send the children away taking care of them?" Niles said curiously.

"You've heard about my childhood." CC laughed sadly. "I couldn't raise kids and have them turn out normal. And as for hitting on Maxwell, I don't really like him, but how can I know he's safe at all times, otherwise? I can't handle losing another friend." She shook her head sadly.

"I feel the same way, why do you think my ear is glued to the intercom at all times." He laughed a melancholy laugh. "But in all seriousness, do you really like him like you say you do?"

"No, I mean, I like him, but only as a friend. I think if my plans worked, and we got married," she snorted. "I'd probably go truly insane and never come back. Now, if we're done with my interrogation, I have some questions for you."

"Alright," Niles said.

"I understand you holding me, but why did you come after me when I left?" CC asked.

"I was afraid you weren't as okay as you said you were." Niles said looking down. CC knew he was lying, but she had to be sure, so she went on.

"If you knew I didn't like Maxwell, why do you allow me to make a fool of myself?" CC asked just to delay the answer of her next question.

"I'm not sure, I guess I just hadn't figured out that you didn't really like him." He shrugged. _"He's good," _CC thought.

"Okay, um, back at the house, when you were holding me, why did you call me "Love"?" CC asked and closed her eyes, hoping she wasn't reading too much into it.

"_Crap! She did catch me."_ "Um, well, I—"

"Nevermind. Forget I asked." CC said walking faster.

"CC, wait. I meant it went I said it. I love you. I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to say it. I actually hoped you hadn't heard me." Niles said on a breath catching up to her.

"You love me?" She asked incredulously.

"Yes. Very much, but I knew you didn't have any feelings for m—"

CC cut him off with a kiss. Niles decided to try and deepen it. When the need for air was finally too much, they broke apart.

"What was that for? Not that I'm complaining, but..." Niles stuttered out.

"I love you, too." CC smiled.

"You do?" He smiled back.

CC nodded and Niles' heart felt as if it were going to burst.

"Niles? Take me home." CC said happily.

"Of course, my Love, happy Valentine's day." He said as they started walking to the car.

"Happy Valentine's day, Niles."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Happy Valentine's day to all! Love ya :)**


End file.
